Kalosian Defence Force
by Lunar Knight Archangel
Summary: Ten Years. That's how long Team Rocket had to take over the world. So far, they have Kanto on lockdown, and are vying against all the other organizations. But we have a force to be reckoned with as well, don't we? Let's show them the true meaning of pain, Pikachu.


**Wassup, homies? It's your boy, Archie, back with a new story after a long hiatus.**

 **So, some of you may be wondering where the hell I was the past year or so, and the truth is that I was going through a rough phase. Just got out of high school, looking for a job, and trying to do this work while doing that and keeping up with the Ace Alliance clan I'm a part of on Xbox doesn't exactly allow me a lot of free time.**

 **Also, these past 16 weeks have been hell on earth for me, and I just now got my computer privileges back.**

 **So, this may seem like your usual, run-of-the-mill Ash-Betrayal story. But I assure you, this is quite different. But I'm going to need your help to make it so.**

 **If you have any ideas whatsoever for this kind of story that you think would make it stand out from the crowd, then I encourage you to send them to me. I will leave a note at the beginning and ending Author's Notes about what you sent me word for word, and what I did to encorperate your idea into my story.**

 **While flame is unappreciated, it is welcome here. I'm not going to ban you just because you don't like it, but if you don't, then stop reading and go find something else to bitch about to someone who gives a damn.**

 **With that being said, enjoy the story.**

 ** _CHAPTER 1_**

 ** _HOW IT ALL STARTED_**

Sitting on a bench, staring at a photograph of two people in a park, was a boy 15 years old. He had on a blue jacket with white highlights that he always left unzipped, a blue undershirt underneath the jacket, navy blue jeans, black and red running shoes, black and red fingerless gloves, and a red hat with a white half-Pokéball symbol on the front.

This photograph was of the boy and a girl, sitting together in a park in Santalune City, home of the Kalosian Bug-type gym and its leader, Viola, who works as a part-time photographer. The girl in the picture had honey-blonde hair going halfway down her back, a black shirt with a white collar, and a red skirt that went down to her knees. She also had a pink hat with a strip of black cloth going around it just above the point where it turned back up towards the sky, with a pair of white sunglasses that she never seemed to use. She had brilliant blue eyes while his was a deep brown. They were both sitting there, looking up at the starry-night sky, with her head resting on his shoulder with his head resting slightly on hers, and his arm around her back while she slightly snuggled into him.

The boy smiled as he remembered that moment, and was glad that he kept the photo, even after her massive wardrobe change and haircut. Hell, once she changed those things about her, it wasn't long before she changed her performing style. However, every change was for the better. Honestly, he kinda liked her hair short. It kept less of it from getting in the way of her beautiful face.

He took a deep breath, pocketed the photograph, and did a last-minute check of all his items.

Pokémon? Noivern, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Greninja and Pikachu; check.

Electronics? Pokégear, map, Kalos Pokédex, X-transceiver; check.

Traveling items; sleeping bag, max potions, full heals, revives, assorted berries bag; check.

Miscellaneous items; extra Ultra Balls, laurel wreath, Kalos League Champion's Trophy; check.

He took out the trophy, and examined it. It depicted the third legendary Pokémon of the Kalos region, Zygarde, in his complete form seemingly inside of a tree, with the base of the trophy made entirely of obsidian with a gold nameplate saying "Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, Champion of the Kalos League, 2375-Present."

Even though that battle was almost two months ago, he could still remember every detail of that battle as if it were yesterday, along with what happened afterwards with Team Flare...

 **~FLASHBACK STARTS; STARTS TWO MONTHS AGO~**

 ** _THE CHAMPION'S GARDEVOIR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! SINCE THE CHAMPION IS OUT OF USABLE POKEMON, THE WINNER OF THE KALOS LEAGUE OF 2375, AND YOUR NEW CHAMPION, IS ASHURA SATOSHI KETCHUM!_**

Ash was breathing heavily after the ref said that, and knelt down on one knee out of pure exhaustion. That last move took all they had and then some, leaving little to nothing left in their tanks, but they believed in one another and did it.

They finally accomplished Ash's mission.

They finally won a league.

He finally became a Champion.

After his losses in the other five regions, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, he was finally one step closer to making his dream a reality. But it also brought him a clearer picture of his future.

Ash looked over at the stands for a specific person, and after a few seconds of looking, he saw Serena Yvonne looking at him with the biggest smile that she could muster, a hand over the neckerchief that he gave her when they were kids at Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp 10 years ago.

His heart began to beat against his rib cage like a drum in a heavy metal concert, and after so long, he finally realized what this feeling was.

Before he could act on these feelings, however, someone touched him on the shoulder. He looked up, and saw it was Diantha motioning for him to follow her. He looked back at Serena to find that she wasn't there. In fact, her seat was completely abandoned. Had he imagined her being there?

After standing up, albeit with the help of Diantha, and recalled his Greninja after thanking him, they waved at the crowd once more, and they walked down the tunnel that Diantha came from.

It looked like the tunnel that he came from to get to the battlefield, the only exception being two obsidian double-doors engraved with a picture of Zygarde in a tree.

Diantha took a gold-plated card, waved it in front of the doors, and handed it to Ash, who took it at the exact same time that the doors opened, revealing a church-like room, complete with candles, stained glass, and rows of benches instead of chairs.

On the right side of the room, there were Viola, Grant, Korrina, Clemont, Valerie, Ramos, Olympia, and Wulfric, the eight gym leaders of the Kalos region, along with Professor Augustus Sycamore, the leading researcher in Mega Evolution, and the Professor that kids go to receive their starter Pokémon.

On the left side of the room were Shauna, Trevor, Tierno, Alain, Sawyer, Professor Oak, Bonnie, Trip, Gary Oak, Dawn Berlitz, and his mother, Delia Ketchum.

As Ash gets to the podium, he notices that there's two people standing next to it; Charles Goodshow, the president of the Pokémon Association, the organization responsible for running and maintaining all gyms and leagues around the world, and his missing girlfriend, Serena Yvonne.

He walks up to Ash, hands him, and hands him a laurel wreath while saying "Good job, beating Diantha in the Championship's battle, Ash. This wreath is made from one of every kind of flower found in Kalos, hand-crafted by Ramos himself especially for you."

Ash then takes the laurel wreath, and Diantha walks up to the podium and says to the group "Let this day be remembered when a boy from Kanto, who failed every league challenge he participated in in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, who failed over and over again, who always strived to become the very best like no one ever was, finally conquered the obstacle course called life, and became the Champion of Kalos. May his reign be long, bountiful, and peaceful as long as he remains. Let's hear it for Ash Ketchum, your new champion!"

As Ash and Diantha switched places, everyone in the audience clapped and cheered for him. As he was receiving this, a huge grin decided to place itself upon his face. In this moment, he felt invincible, untouchable, undefeatable even.

He then turns to Mr. Goodshow, who says "Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, I am pleased to present you with the winner's trophy for the Kalos League of the year 2375, as well as the title of Champion of the Kalos League."

As Ash receives the trophy, a huge explosion sounded outside, and the whole room shook, indicating that it was close. Ash looked around to make sure that nobody was hurt, and then he made eye contact with Serena. They each nodded their heads, and ran for the exit, with Ash leaving the laurel wreath and the trophy behind.

Looking back as he kept running, Ash noticed that they weren't the only ones that were running in their direction. All the gym leaders, all his friends in attendance, and even the Champion herself, Diantha, even followed him. It was at this point that he no longer considered these people his friends.

The bonds that they made over his Kalos journey were way too strong for something as simple as 'friendship' to describe them.

Reaching the entrance to the battlefield, everyone in the group started seeing thick red vines that started growing around the outside of the arena, trying to find their way inside, be it over the edge of the stadium or through the walls either.

Taking one last look at the group of people behind him, he saw that most of them were staring at the vines with looks of horror, despair, and total disbelief. That is, all but two. Diantha and Serena were looking at Ash with determination and confidence.

Smiling at their faith in him to make the right decisions, Ash says to the group "Evacuate the city. The citizens aren't ready for this type of combat. Get all the powerful trainers from around town, and gather them outside Lumiose Tower. I'm going to look from above, figure out what's causing this mess, and put a stop to it."

Tossing a Pokéball in the air, Noivern appears out of its confines.

Ash hops on, and was about to tell Noivern to take off when he felt Noivern shift its weight, and a set of hands wrap around his waist. He looked back, and saw that it was Serena. Opening his mouth to protest, she simply silenced it with her own mouth, giving him a really great experience for his first kiss.

Ending it after about 15 seconds, she then tells Ash "Wherever you go, I'm going to follow you. I lost you for five years. I'm not going to lose you again."

Just then, a scream could be heard in the distance, bringing their attention back to the situation at hand. Not seeing a way out of it, he decided not to argue with her, and said "Noivern, fly over the city!"

And with that, both King and Queen left the battlefield to find the cause of this unnatural disaster.

 ** _~FLASHBACK ENDS; RETURN TO PRESENT TIME~_**

After that, they were met with Team Flare trying to take control of the Legendary Pokémon, Zygarde, which they stopped, and he spent the next four days in Lumiose City making sure that everyone connected to Team Flare was arrested. He then spent the next three weeks roaming around Kalos fighting the weird red power-vines that seemed to sprout from both everywhere and nowhere at the same time, only to find them leading back to a secret base owned by Team Flare, and finally defeating them by destroying a giant stone version of Zygarde's 50% forme that seemed to be powered by a huge, glowing crystal that's said to be the original source of Mega Stones and the energy required to Mega Evolve.

After finally defeating the nuisance called Team Flare, as well as finally arresting Jessie, James, and Meowth from Team Rocket, he spent the next five days at Serena's house as part of his vacation. Once Serena's other, Grace, found out about the young couple's love for each other, which was literally in the first hour of meeting him, she immediately gave them her blessing.

After those five days, they decided to hike it over to Coumarine City, where they had one last night under the stars with only them and Pikachu.

And that's where we find our young Kalosian Champion today; After a long, three-week cruise aboard the S.S. Anne from Kalos to Kanto, and he was excited to share the news with all his friends at home.

 _"_ _Attention Passengers of the S.S. Anne, this is your Captain speaking. We will be arriving in approximately 10 minutes. Please head back to your compartments and finish packing your belongings and head to Decks B and C for departure. All VIP's will proceed to Deck A. Once again, we will be arriving in the Kanto region in 10 minutes. Thank you."_

Grabbing his backpack, he looked at Pikachu, who was still somehow sleeping. "Alright, Pikachu. Time to get up."

Pikachu opened its eyes a little, and decided that it would rather sleep a little more by turning its back to its trainer and going back to sleep.

Sighing in defeat, Ash said "I was given a few packets of ketchup last meal…"

Pikachu immediately shot up from its bed, and looked at its trainer with a look of disbelief and hope.

Shaking his head and chuckling, Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out five packets of ketchup. He picked one up and placed it on his shoulder. As he was walking towards the door, Pikachu hopped up on his shoulder, opened the packet of ketchup, and started devouring the little amount of ketchup still in there.

As soon as he opened the door, he was met with an explosion that took place somewhere on the ship, causing Ash to stumble towards the railing, causing him to be able to see who caused the ship to rock, and Pikachu to almost fall into the ocean, which made Pikachu more appreciative of his claws.

Standing on the pier were 15 guys in Rocket, Plasma, Galactic, and Flare uniforms, all with assault rifles, powerhouse Pokémon, and looks that read 'no mercy'. Looking on the side of the ship, he saw that there was a huge hole in the hull that was halfway submerged in the water, and traced the smoke trail back to one of the Rockets who looked strangely familiar to him. Once this grunt gave orders to him, however, he immediately recognized him.

"We have about 10 minutes before the ship sinks in the harbor. I want Ketchum found so that the Boss can kill him. Move!"

 _Brock?! What the hell, man! I thought we were friends._

"Rockets, check Decks A and B; interrogate everyone on the Kalos Champion's whereabouts. We must find him!" _Misty too?_

"Plasma, secure Deck C; we must be the one to capture the Kalos Champion. Torture them all until he shows!" _Cilan joining Team Plasma? What's going on?!_

"Galactic, secure the storage rooms of decks D and below. We must capture any tech they have to see if we can use them against the Kalos Champion." _They have May in their grasps?_

"Flare, secure the docks. Someone needs to stay here in case he makes a run for it. And with the greatest inventor on your side, we won't lose!" _Clemont working with Team Flare? What in Arceus' name is going on?_

Finally deciding that he had enough of this, he went inwards of the ship to find a room. He decided against going to his room in case they got their hands on the roster of who had which rooms, so he was looking for an open room that he could sneak into.

Pikachu pulled on his clothes, which grabbed his attention. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu said while pointing towards an open doorway Ash almost skipped past.

"Perfect. Thanks, buddy." Ash said while running towards the door.

Opening it, he noticed that the room looked like it wasn't occupied by anyone. Accepting that this was most likely true due to the cleanliness of the room, he closed the door and put his ear next to the door.

After trying to listen for footsteps for a couple minutes, Pikachu looked behind him, jumped down off Ash's shoulder and growled at something behind him. Looking behind him, he was shoved to the door hard with a hand covering his mouth by the one person that he never thought he would see again.

This man wore a black undershirt, a red jacket with white sleeves, collar and trim at the bottom, navy blue jeans, a red hat with a white front and a red bill, black fingerless gloves with a white trim at the wrists, and blood-red eyes with raven-black, messy hair.

"If you want to rescue the rest of your friends from the clutches of every single criminal organization in the 6 regions," Red started saying as Mew flew into view from behind Red, "Then you're going to have to come with us."

Mew then touched both his hand and my cheek, and we teleported out of the region just as a group of grunts rounded the corner.

 ** _~10 YEARS LATER~_**

Eterna Forest. It used to be one of the six main forests of the six regions of Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Unova and Kalos.

Now it's the last remaining forest.

You see, ever since the event with Ash, the evil organizations of Teams Rocket, Galactic, Plasma and Flare have reformed stronger than ever thanks to the efforts of those that betrayed Ash. Kanto and Johto belong to Rocket, Hoenn is under the influence of Galactic, Unova is buckling under the weight of Plasma's rule, and Kalos hasn't been heard from since Flare took control.

And right now, all four organizations are vying for control of Sinnoh with each other.

And what is our protagonist doing right now?

"ASHURA SATOSHI YVONNE! WAKE UP NOW! YOU'RE LATE FOR THE MEETING WITH THE COMMANDERS!"

He bolts from his bed into a fighting stance immediately after hearing his wife's very angry voice. Calming his heart, he was about to Exploud on her about how many times they had this conversation about never waking him up when he registered the final sentence she yelled at him.

Immediately going to the Master Closet, he hops in, closes the door, and comes out three minutes later in his Kalosian outfit from ten years ago. Evidently, everyone preferred him in this outfit than in his royal garments. And, to be honest, the royal garments were a little tight. Everywhere.

Rushing out of the room and down several hallways of the mansion that he bought, he finally reaches the Command Center of the mansion.

The Command Center has a 3-D model of all six regions. Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn and Unova were drenched in a maroon color, signifying the control of Team Rocket, with spots of blue, purple and orange, signifying Team Galactic, Team Plasma, and Team Flare respectively. In the room were five friendly faces standing next to the command console, which is a 3-D Model of Pokéarth, showing the status of each of the six regions.

Thurston, the dancing legend of Kalos, and the leader of the Espionage branch of the Royal Army, kept staring at the Sinnoh map. He was a fairly large man with a lot of blubber for someone who did dancing as a hobby. He was wearing a black shirt, size 3XL, with a picture of a Vanillish on the front, a pair of orange pants, some black, yellow, and white shoes, and a Kalosian shoulder bag over his left shoulder.

George Cypress, the Dark-Type Elite Four, and one of the local professors, was looking at the Kanto portion, which has never changed status in the last eight years. He was wearing the signature white lab coat that all professors wear, a purple shirt and black jeans underneath, with a green and yellow yin-yang necklace over the lab coat. He had long, spiky brown hair over his head, and an Eevee that laid down on his shoulders to make it look like he had a brown scarf on his neck.

Tyler Steele, his Steel-Type Elite Four, was looking at the map of Unova, which was covered half in maroon and half in purple. He was sporting an orange jacket over a black hoodie over a purple shirt with beige cargo pants, and a black bag he had sling over his shoulder. Out of the seven people in the room, he's probably the one that's changed the most, turning around from one of Ash's old rivals who didn't care about his Pokémon, to an Elite Four of the Kalos Region, appointed as so by Ash, of all people.

Dusk Kadashi, the bluenette of the group, was staring with worried eyes at the Kalos map, which as showing all yellow, which signaled areas that were under the protection of the Kalosian Royal Army. She was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt that was pink on the belly and breasts, with a couple pink stripes where the sleeves are stitched on, and a couple millimeter from the pink section on the shirt itself. She was also wearing a black skirt that went down to a couple inches above her knees that had a pink stripe a couple inches above the bottom of the skirt held up by a red belt along her waist. She also had on black long socks that went up to her knees, pink boots that went up a couple inches lower than the top of the socks, and a red scarf along her neck. Over the past year or two, she started letting her hair fly wherever it wanted to in the wind, and to complete her look was the same hat that she wore when traveling with Ash.

Finally, there was Rachelle Yvonne, the adopted younger sister of Ash and his wife, Serena Yvonne; she was absentmindedly petting her Dedenne while staring at the entirety of the world map, seemingly looking for something that wasn't there. She had the same hair style she had 10 years ago, except she now had a pair of black yoga pants on with a couple yellow stripes going down the left side, and a pink button-up shirt that she always had unbuttoned, revealing a black and yellow bra that matched the yoga pants she was wearing holding back a pair of C-cup breasts.

And off in the corner of the room doing his own thing was Red Ketchum, Ash's uncle, seemingly in a quiet conversation with someone. Over the past 10 years, his style never seemed to change. Same colors, same style, different clothes.

Ash approaches the command center, and presses a few buttons on the console, which moved the map to only show the Sinnoh Region, and he says "OK, let's do this region by region, starting with Sinnoh; status update."

Thurston goes first, and says "After returning from the Sinnoh region recently, I can confirm that the rebels in Sinnoh are holding their ground, even though it seems that Giovanni's eye is fixed on Eterna Forest. And it seems that the rebellion knows about this, because they aren't giving it up. They're fighting with everything they got, and it still isn't going to be enough, I can tell. Rocket is gathering their forces, and plans to attack in a few days, so unless we help them, they're not gonna survive, and we'll lose another rebellious cause to help. They call themselves 'The Defenders of Eterna'."

Ash sighs, and says "I know what he's after. He's trying to take down Celebi's home forest in the hopes of drawing her out to capture her. OK, I have a plan for that, but first I need an update from the other regions. George?"

George then presses a few buttons, and the map zooms out from Sinnoh and zooms in to Kanto. Once it's done, he says "Same as it's been the last eight years; Rocket has complete control over this region. It seems to be the center of their headquarters. My infiltration went unsuccessful, as they knew who I was before I went through the security screening. Right now, there's a bounty out for my head in all of the five regions Rocket is present in."

Ash then walks over to George, pats him on the back, and says "I know how badly you want to find your father. I too want to find him. He was like a grandfather to me. Believe me, as soon as we get some solid intel from inside the borders, that'll be one of the first things that we do."

George nods solemnly, but continues to stare at the map of Kanto, a tear coming down his right eye quickly being wiped away.

Ash then turns towards Tyler and says, "Please tell me that you have some good news."

Tyler smiles, and says "You know it."

He presses a few buttons on his console, and the map changes to one of Unova, and said "Right now, the entire region's being split in two; one side for Galactic, and the other for Rocket. They're so focused on each other that they haven't realized that we've input some spies into both armies' ranks, and we've secured a little foothold of our own with some of the local rebels."

Ash smiles at hearing this. At least some of these regions had problems that they could work with.

Dusk then spoke up and said, "I too have good news, Ash."

She brings up a map of Kalos, and said "Kalos remains mostly free. However, there are some within our borders that wish for us to decide on whose side we're going to join. We've had offers from all four major players, but there are still some that request for us to join Rocket in their quest for domination. I figured that after this meeting is over, you can address this problem yourself."

"Good work, Dusk. I knew I could count on you."

He then turns to Rachelle who has stopped searching through the map, looks Ash dead in the eye, and says "Team Flare has made several small appearances throughout the years, but nothing major like they did ten years ago. I think they're still laying low from that beating you gave them a few years ago."

"Rachelle, I know you're still looking for him. And I know that you want revenge for what he did. But right now, I need you to stay focused on our 10-year mission that ended as soon as I came into the room this morning." Ash said.

Rachelle looks at him, confused, and said "Ended? What do you mean ended?"

Ash smiles, and says in an announcing voice "It's time we stopped hiding behind our borders. It's time we joined in this war and made a little revolution of our own. Our work starts in Kalos. I can't do anything without the approval of the people."

Ash then presses a few buttons on the monitor, and a few seconds later, a voice asks, "What is thy bidding, my master?"

"Prep the live speech, and make sure everyone in Kalos is watching us right now, or at least gets a chance to when they get to the nearest city."

"Your will be done, my master."

Seconds later, the map disappeared, and a 3-D model of Ash appears, with the words 'Connecting...' next to the 3-D model.

"What are you going to tell them?" Rachelle asked.

Ash smiled, and said "It's time to release the hounds, beat the drums, and pull the sword from the stone. Elites, it's time for the revolution to begin."

And with that, the word 'Connecting...' was replaced with 'Live'.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Kalos Region, this is your Champion speaking. Firstly, I want to apologize to everyone about the situation outside this region. Normally, I would say that we should ride this out until it settles itself, but it's clear that this... global domination that Giovanni has his eyes on won't be dealt with by the other regions' Teams. Aqua and Magma even teamed up to try to deal with them, and they were stomped to oblivion and back. Completely destroyed, not a single member left of either team. This escalated too far for us to not get involved. How it took me ten years to see this is beyond me.

"Secondly, I would like to inform you all of what we plan to do about it. We are going to fight back. You heard me right, we are going to start a revolution across the world. For those of you willing to participate, contact your local Red Guard command center for immediate transportation to the Royal Palace where you will train to become the front lines in the war against Giovanni, and this includes Galactic, Plasma, and Flare's leaders as well, along with anyone that tries to take your freedom from you, citizens. The more of you that show up, the quicker we can put a stop to this madman and his squad of goonies this world calls Team Rocket.

"To the leaders of Rocket, Plasma, Galactic and Flare, I say to you that Kalos will no longer stand idly by. I know of your plans. I know which cities you have control of, and I know of your weaknesses. You will find that both myself and my army are a match that nobody can go toe-to-toe with. You burned my hometown to the ground, you took over my home region, and you corrupted my friends into betraying me. You did all this ten years ago, and in that time, you've successfully taken over every single region except for Kalos. And now, you will pay the price for all your misdeeds. I will show you no mercy, and I will not stop until everyone involved in Rocket, Plasma, Galactic and Flare are brought to justice.

"This is a message from the KFD; defending the freedom of everyone worldwide."

And with that, he presses a button on the console, which turns the 3-D model back into the map of Pokéarth. Ash then takes a step back, takes a deep breath, and says "Everyone in this room is being promoted to Generals. As of this moment forward, you only answer to myself, the Champion. You guys are going to take part in this war as much as I am, and I have no intentions of slowing down. Once the first batch of thirty recruits shows up, get them set up in the guest wing of the mansion. I'm going to train them myself. Have everyone else ship to Kiloude City down south. Expand the city if you need to. Page me when the thirty arrive."

With that, he exits the Command Center, leaving shocked faces on the rest of the Elites. Slowly, they leave to prepare for the upcoming war. Once the last Elite leaves, Red looks around to make sure that the others have left, and cuts the call he was making. He then moves up to the board, and types a few things into the computer, bringing up a 3-D image of what seems to be a person, but he's shrouded in darkness, making it so that nobody knew what he looked like.

"I just saw the broadcast," the shadowy figure said with a voice way too deep to be natural. "He's really going through with this, isn't he?"

Red nods his head at the shadow, and says "It would appear so, 'Dex. Something else you should know too. Evidently, he wants the first batch of 30 recruits to live with him in the palace. I think he's making a black-ops team to lead the resistance with him. Sounds like they'll get trained by him personally."

The shadow chuckled loudly, and said "Good, good. Everything is going according to plan. Once we reveal ourselves, it will take everyone by surprise, and cripple this petty KDF. We will kill the most powerful fighting force known to mankind in one fell swoop. But for now, we must be patient. Do you understand, Red?"

Red simply looked at the shadowy figure, unamused, and just stared at the figure with an expression that read 'what the fuck, bro'.

And with that, the shadow disappeared, revealing none other than Blue Oak in a forested area.

"Oh, come on, Red. Lighten up!" Blue said in his normal voice. "You're no fun anymore."

"Yeah, that's because you're forcing me to keep a dangerous secret. But enough of us. Where are the others? Have you found them yet?"

Blue took a deep sigh, saying "You know how hard it's been to track down the old team? Ridiculous. As soon as this whole clusterfuck with Team Rocket started, they all went into hiding, shutting off their Dexes' GPS trackers. Luckily, the last update that they all received was a tracking system that could only be used by each other, a sort of homing beacon, thanks to Crystal. As far as I know, Black, White, Blake and Whitley are all defending the EntraLink from the various evil organizations who somehow found a way to access the system. Diamond, Pearl and Platinum are somewhere in the Southern Island in Sinnoh, and since that place is completely overrun by Rocket and they haven't found them yet, I'm assuming that they are all in the Secret Garden. Sapphire and Emerald have a refugee camp set up in the Island Cave southwest of Petalburg that Team Plasma is trying to find, yet they haven't had much luck in the last 5 years. Gold, Krystal, and Ruby are all in Blackthorn City, defending the Lake of Rage and the Dragon's Den from an onslaught of Team Galactic, and you and I are talking to each other right now. As for the last three Dexters, it appears that they are going to be a part of the first wave of recruits to the KDF. They're on board the plane leading them to the Royal Palace right now."

"Thank you, Blue. Hopefully, when we get the old team together, we'll be able to help out my nephew with his plans to free the world from Team Rocket while simultaneously taking out the other evil organizations as well."

Red then looks at the time on his Xtransciever, and says "Well, it's getting pretty late, so I'm going to turn in for the night. See if you can make contact with the others, and if they're willing to help. If they are, then ask what they need in return, and I'm sure I can convince Ash to give it, should he find it reasonable."

"Will do, Red. Good night!"

And with that, Blue ended the transmission, leaving Red all alone in the Command Center with nothing but his thoughts to occupy him.

 **Well, how about that, huh? Likes, dislikes, comments to make? Send them my way. Any flame? I'll take that too. Lemme just get my flame retardant suit and my Blaziken real quick…**

 **Anyways, I'm going to need your help in making the rest of the story. Not just with the plotline, but with the rest of the characters as well. I'd like you readers to SYOC that you think would make for an excellent killer.**

 **I just need a name, weapon of choice, attack style of choice, and if he's more of a lone-wolf, tag-team, or team supporter. Any extra details would be greatly appreciated. The best way to create a character is to imagine yourself in their shoes, and to tell why and how they got their skills. I look forward to delivering what would be an awesome fanfiction.**

 **Now for the bad news.**

 **Unfortunately, due to the work that I do, there may be some points throughout life where I won't have access to the internet for several months at a time. However, that doesn't appear to be the case for the next year, which I'm hoping this story will be done by then, but you never know. So apologies in advance if I don't have anything for months on end.**

 **With that, stay dangerous, Lunar Knights.**


End file.
